


At Sunup

by Disneyismyworld



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Background SHIELlD team, Gen, I'm so sorry to do this to you Fitzsimmons, NO Swearing, No Smut, piper centric, rivers end, time drive problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyismyworld/pseuds/Disneyismyworld
Summary: First of all let the record reflect that Fitzsimmons is my OTP and I would never kill them off. Never ever ever.But what if something had happened and they didn't make it back that night (we might see them come back later in the story). What would Piper and Flint have done? How would things have gone down? Flint is still injured.  And they have no clue about the Cronicoms.So what happened at sunup...……
Relationships: Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If their is a good response I will keep writing this. Bear with me I'm a new writer. Sorry for any mistakes. Please read and reveiw.

Chapter 1.

As the sun began to peak over the treetops of the jungle Piper nudged Flint awake. She thought letting the kid sleep would be good. He'd been through an awful lot for a 16 year old. Between everything that happened in his timeline and the whole "Izel incident" not 12 hours ago he could use the rest. But it is sunup and no sign of Simmons. 

"What's going on?" Flint asked, sitting up from his slumber. 

"Sun's coming up," Piper replied. "Simmons isn't back yet."

"Should we open up the pod?" Flint inquired. 

"Guess so," Piper reasoned. 

Piper and Flint walk towards the Pod. Piper put her hand on the scanner and the Pod opened up revealing an empty space where Fitz had been. Flint and Piper looked around and confusion. 

"Where did he go?" Flint asked. 

"Wait a minute, something's off about the pod," Piper exclaimed.

"You mean beside the fact that there is no one in," Flint said dryly.

"Yeah. It's not the right size, something's off," Piper answered.

"Let's check around the other side to see if there's something hidden in there," Piper said. 

Piper ran around the back of the pod with Flint following at a much slower pace. 

Piper put her hand on the scanner and opened revealing a small child with blond hair sitting on a bed.

"Hi Auntie Piper. Where is Mom?" The child inquired. 

"Who is that?" Flint asked. 

"Oh boy," Piper sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Flint look for some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter.   
> I'll try to update again early next week if you guys are still interested.

Chapter 2

Piper began to take stock of her situation. From what she knew Fitzsimmons had messed with time again. Alot. The explosion earlier was concerning and needed to be looked at. Flint was in no condition to fight. She had no quin jet or way out of the area other than the pod. And she had a 4 year old child to take care of. Apparently. How long had Fitzsimmons been gone. A 4 year old?

Flint looked around him. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with the small child. She was content playing with her stuffed monkey and sitting next to him. He couldn't fully grasp what was happening. Just hours ago he'd been sitting with Tess in the Trawler, figuring out what to do next. Then the temple, the body snatcher, the crushed kneecap, and finally this confusing situation. Last he heard it had not been 5 years. Who had a kid in that amount of time. Things seemed to be very strange. 

Flint poked his head outside to see where Piper had been pacing for the past 30 minutes.

"Yo. What's going on? We can't stay here much longer." Flint said, breaking Piper out of her trance.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm just trying to figure out what is going on here," Piper replied. 

"Whose kid is this? There were no kids with the team in the future?" Flint inquired. 

"No I suppose there weren't. I think this is Fitzsimmons kid. They didn't have one when they left yesterday. I guess they've been gone a long time," Piper said, "I think we should-"

"Aunt Piper," a little voice with a tinge of an accent said. 

"Oh um right that's me. Yes?" Piper stammered. 

"Mama said if it wasn't her who opened the door, then I should tell the person about the letter," The little girl said, pulling out an envelope that was tucked under her pillow.   
*  
*  
*

Agent Piper, 

I'm so sorry for what's about to come. But if you're reading this something went wrong. You were never meant to have to deal with this without us. As you can now see a lot has happened. The lighthouse has been compromised. A force of Chronicoms has infiltrated and taken over everything. As many agents that could have dispersed into Rivers End but not many made it out. In order to stop this Fitz and I had to make jurastic choices. 

We went out to space. For years we worked to build a time machine. The plan is long and involved, but to sum it up we were supposed to return shortly after we left with a way to beat them. If it's sun up and we aren't back yet then something went wrong. We have seen versions of the future and we may still be able to make it back. 

Until then we need you to protect our most valuable treasure. Her name is Alya Fitz. She is 4 years old and the light of our lives. We've told her about the whole team. Including you and Flint. Her aunt Piper and big brother Flint are the stuff of legend for her. Please protect her at all costs. There is nothing more important to us in the world. 

We rigged a signal to be sent out to some old friends in case we didn't come back so that you wouldn't have to deal with this alone. It may take some time for them to reply but they will come.

They're are further instructions in a tablet on the other side of the pod. Including a meeting place for you to regroup at. That is where we sent everyone who made it out of the Lighthouse. Izel has been eliminated and the threat of the Shrike is gone for now. The main problem is the Chromicoms. 

We are so sorry for everything that is to come. We are still out their fighting to make it home.

Please tell Alya that we love her. 

Stay strong Agents Piper and Flint.

-Leo and Jemma Fitzsimmons 

P.S. We have a device in the pod that will help with Flint's knee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint and Piper process the next steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a new chapter.   
> I was excited to post this. Please keep the feedback coming.

Chapter 3

Piper finished reading the letter and looked around. It was a lot to process. A kid. I mean how does that even happen? Well obviously she knew how it happened, but they had been gone for 5 minutes and all of a sudden they were back with a time travel plan and a kid. How does one begin to deal with that? And she wasn't even particularly close to Fitzsimmons. Imagine the original team's reactions. But she can't dwell on it because apparently another race of aliens have decided to take over again. Because we didn't just finish dealing with that problem. But now she has two kids to look after. I mean Flint has proved himself capable from what she heard but she's never worked with him and he's still just a kid. 16 years old is pretty young to be caught up in this. Especially on a regular basis. And then there's a four-year-old. How does one even begin to look after a four-year-old in this business?

"Here. Read this," Piper said passing Flint the letter, "Apparently there is a lot to catch up on."

Piper went around to the other side of the pod to take stock of what was in there. It turned out it was a lot of tech she didn't know anything about, but there was one box in the corner marked Agent Piper. After examining the contents she discovered that the case contained some sort of brace thing. It reminded her of Daisy's gauntlets.   
The instructions stated it had similar functions to ease bone damage and regenerate it 10 times faster. 

Piper then walked back around the pod. She was greeted by a confused Flint finishing up the letter.

"Well that's a lot to take in," Flint said.

"Tell me about it," Piper replied.

"Well it seems we've got some work to do. Here put this on. It will help you be able to walk." She said, holding out the case. 

"Thanks. What is it?" Flint inquired, while examining the brace. 

"Some sort of science mumbo jumbo. I can never understand those guys," Piper replied.

"It's a gauntlet. It sends out electromagnetic waves that soothe and repair tissue. It also has micro doses of the bone regeneration drug that SHIELD used to use," Alya rattles off. 

"How? What? Mmm okay. She is definitely Fitzsimmons kid," Piper said, her mouth hanging open. 

"Wow. You're just a little genius aren't you?" Flint said, tickling the little girl's stomach. 

Alya giggled and said "I'm not yet. But Mama said someday I will be."

"I'm sure you will," Piper agreed. "But for now we have to figure out our next move."

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
(10 days earlier) 

“Are you still looking in that studid magazine for a message? It’s been an awful long time,” A voice from across the room said. 

“Hey! I’m just reading about soccer. Nothing wrong with that,” A man with an accent answered. 

“Sure. Just don't be too disappointed if there is no message,” the woman replied.

“Don’t worry love, I can handle it,” he assured. “Besides I know if Fitz or the team needed us you’d be the first to start packing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who were the two mystery people. They shouldn't be very hard to figure out.   
> Let me know who you would like to see teaming up with Flint and Piper on earth. 
> 
> Also give me ideas as to why the OG team is not back. 
> 
> Please comment or leave kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see the OG team in this part of the story.

Chapter 4

"What's going on? Fitz, talk to me," Coulson called, from the cockpit of Z1 as sparks showered down near his head. 

"I don't know what the problem is here. We should have jumped directly into the quantum realm. But this is something entirely different," Fitz yelled over coms from his work station in the lab.

"Fitz. You have to come see this," Jemma said from across the room. 

"Oh that's just terrific," Fitz replied wearily, looking down at the data in her hands.   
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
"How's that leg feeling?" Piper asked as Flint tested his footing. 

"Wow. Almost good as new," Flint replied, staring at his knee in awe. 

"Good we better get going," Piper said, surveying the pod and its contents. "We should probably lock this up. Fitzsimmon's tablet said there is a transport about 3 miles up the road. You think you can make it?"

"Yup. We can do this. Do you think we'll need to bring anything from the pod. Like, oh I don't know, the baby's things?" Flint inquired. 

"Alright fine. I'm on it. Not much for babysitting," Piper muttered as she filled up a bag with Alya's things. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
"Do you think they might be trying to get us a message in some form we haven't looked for yet?" Asked the tall figure from the other side of the room.

"I suppose it's possible. This is the only avenue of communication we used before, but I'll see if I can look into some old back channels," replied the accented voice. 

"Remember that emergency S.H.I.E.L.D frequency that Fury used to find them at the bottom of the ocean? Maybe you should check that," the first figure suggested. 

"Oh. Thanks love. I hadn't thought of that," a voice filled with British sarcasm retorted. "You know I wish you'd give me some cred…..," his voice faded as a repetitive message formed in his ears.   
-  
-  
\-   
-  
-  
-  
Piper, Flint, and Alya trudged through the jungle. Alya holding Flint's hand while Piper carried the supplies. It was slow going and between the terrain, the injuries, and the kid it was mid day by the time they reached their transport. By this time Flint and Alya had become great friends and were laughing at each other the whole way.

In the back of her mind Piper was glad for this. But with all that was to come she couldn't let it show. Piper was now the senior S.H.I.E.L.D agent on the earth. Their was no one else. She was the last line of defense. And much weighed heavy on her shoulders. The time travel team had become a family over the years. But they were also her family. She felt a hollowness at not knowing where they were or how they were faring. All she could do was keep the children that meant so much to so many of them safe. So that is what she would do. She would regroup with S.H.I.E.L.D, but she resolved to keep Flint and Alya as far from this as possible. 

Flint watched Piper with concern. She seemed so lost in thought. It was certainly a lot to take in and he knew he probably wasn't much better. But from his previous adventures with the team he had learned how to adapt. He didn't have the added pressure of being responsible for the life of 2 children, so he decided the best way to help was to take care of Alya. 

He had never had much interaction with kids, but right away he knew there was something special about this one. Her bright smile, her strange yet adorable accent, and the endless inquisitiveness that were all so foriegn to him. He was used to survival and she was so cheerful and happy. So trauma free. Flint promised himself that he would do his best to shield her from anything that was coming. 

Flint's thoughts then turned to what was to come. From what Fitzsimmons' letter had said there would be battles ahead. He wondered if they would let him fight. For him it had only been a day 2since they escaped from the Lighthouse and Kasius. He wondered how his friends were faring without him. He hoped that Tess would be able to lead them somewhere safe. 

Both their trains of thought were interrupted when they reached their transport. Alya jumped up and down excitedly, examining every inch of the high tech vehicle. Pointing out things she had seen on her father's schematics that children 3 times her age would have had trouble comprehending. Flint smiled at her endless enthusiasm. Piper shook her head but cracked a smile. 

At least for now she wasn't asking about her parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?  
> Please leave me your comments and criticism.   
> Also let me know any AOS characters that you want to see in this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flint, Piper, and Alya arrive in Rivers End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. Please bear with me as chapters will be coming out much slower.

Chapter 5

The journey to the safe house was relatively uneventful. Upon arriving Piper introduced Ayla and Flint to Agent Diaz. 

Up till now Diaz had been the ranking agent on site. After splitting up with Fitzsimmons the night before she had taken the remaining agents to level 22. There she met Deke's employees and together they escaped from the Lighthouse. And made it to the nearest safe house. Which also happened to be the bar the Deke had been arrested in last year. 

As Piper received updates from Diaz on the situation Flint decided to show Alya around. During the trip to Rivers End, Piper and Flint had come up with a cover story for Alya's identity. They decided to say that she had been Flint's almost sister. That she had been close to him since birth and when her parents died he had taken care of her. So she came back with him. 

At first Flint had been hesitant to have her lie. But after reading all the information on the tablet and learning about how the Cronicoms could get inside minds, it was decided that the less people knew the better. 

The last thing they needed was for the Cronicoms to have leverage over Fitzsimmons. 

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

"Well this is just great," Fitz said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "It seems that once again we are reunited only to be torn apart from one of the things we love most."

"Will find a way back to her. We always do. Remember we are unstoppable together." Jemma replied, rubbing her husband's shoulder.

Although she was thrilled to be able to see and remember her husband, she couldn't help but worry about their daughter. Soon after they made the jump Jemma's memories began to come back. They hadn't come back in full force, but it had been a couple hours and now she remembered all of it and who she was. Her reunion with Fitz had been dampened by the fact that they were once again separated from their family. The timestream had never shown this as a possibility of the plan. I guess that's what happens when you start delving into new timelines. Things start becoming unpredictable. 

Jemma's train of thought was interrupted when May entered the room. 

"As much as I love that you two are reunited I can feel every bit of what you're thinking and feeling right now, please stop it" May said dryly upon entering the room. "We need a solution to the problem at hand. Tell me what we know."  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

Piper and Diaz had met with Deke's number two.  
Apparently Kaya was a kindred spirit with Deke. She just thought everything was so cool. From alien robots to time travel everything excited her.

But the reality of the situation was beginning to settle in. Her and Lindsey, Deke's other assistant, were still processing the move from the vast facility they had worked in to the dingy basement-like area. Deke's explanation had been very vague. 

From what Kaya could gather Deke had friends who worked for the government and they needed his help. Then his "grandparents", who were his age, came for his help. A few hours later Agent Diaz had burst onto the floor with the survivors of the Cronicom attack and led them out of the Lighthouse. 

Kaya and Lindsey discussed what they knew while Agent Diaz briefed Piper. Diaz told Piper of their flight from the Lighthouse, their journey to Rivers End, and the new people who had joined them from Deke's floor. 

Piper began to take stock of the situation. They were on their own. And other S.H.I.E.L.D based or assets were likely being monitored by the Cronicoms. Piper decided the best move would be to set up communications so that they could try to use back channels to connect with other assets around the world and warn them.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Upon arriving at the safe house, Alya and Flint had immediately dodged away from the questions of other agents and gone into one of the back rooms. While Piper received updates Flint tried to explain the situation as best he could to Alya.

"So is this where you used to live?" the little girl asked, stifling a yawn. 

"No. I stayed somewhere called the Lighthouse," the teen replied. "What about you? Where did you live?"

"I lived in a star called Theta Serpentis. I was named after it," the little girls said, her eyes shinning. 

"Sounds like you loved it there," Flint noted. 

"Yeah. I did. I was with my Mama, my Dad, and Uncle Enoch. It was perfect" Alya said. "But now I don't know were they are. No one will tell me. I'm scared that something happened to them."

Alya's lips trembled and tears sprang to her eyes. Flint held her and she cried. As Flint held her he was mentally berating himself. He had been trying to distract her. Instead he made her cry. This little girl, who he had only known for a day, had already wormed her way into his heart. And he would do his best to never let her cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Please comment and let me know.  
> If you guys have any ideas for old AoS characters that should make an appearance let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think. Please let me know if you want me to continue. I've got plans for 1 of our favorite couples from an earlier season to make an appearance.  
> This was a short chapter. If I do more I'll try to make them longer. Please leave a comment or kudos. I've got the next chapter ready and should be posting it soon.


End file.
